Drakonian-Ichiri war
|start=January 3, 2011 |end=June 20, 2011 |place= The Ichiri universe |result= Drakonian victory |hideside= |side1= |side2= The Ichiri |hidebattles=1 |battles= |hideevents=1 |events= |hidecommanders=1 |commanders1= |commanders2= |hideforces=1 |forces1= |forces2= |hidecasual=1 |casual1= |casual2= |civilian=}} The (January 3 to June 20, 2011 — 5 months, 17 days) was an incredibly brief war fought between the Empire of Drakonia and the Ichiri in early to mid 2011. It is the third war in the Ichiri conflict, but only included Drakonian forces, and thus was not pan-Appearance like the previous two. The war ended with the Drakonians believing they had completely wiped out the Ichiri and won. Background The Ichiri and the Empire of Drakonia had been fighting off and on for centuries, conflict that had fueled Drakonian militarism and shaped their national outlook. Drakonia had managed to survive up to that point by being too difficult to wipe out relative to the benefits the Ichiri would see by doing so, kind of like a porcupine. You could kill a porcupine, but it would hurt you a lot and there isn't a lot of meat on one. Realizing that the Ichiri would eventually attempt to conquer Aetheria, the Drakonian leadership decided to gamble and strike a decisive blow against their enemies. Since even the Imperial Celestial Navy was minuscule compared to a universe full of Ichiri, the decision was made to deploy an unknown weapon discovered inside a remote moon and dating back millions, if not billions, of years. This weapon was capable of manipulating space-time itself and creating or destroying universes, and past experimentation had allowed the galaxy of Aetheria to be transported to its own dimension. Course On January 3, 2011, Imperial forces opened a portal to the Ichiri universe and attacked with over a million warships. They secured several systems quickly, and dug in rather than advance further. Believing this incursion to be little more than a probing attack, the Ichiri did not send significant forces to counterattack right away. On one of the planets, the weapon was set up and top minds of the Empire began their work. The Drakonians then had to hold off wave after wave of Ichiri while strange rituals were conducted to activate and communicate with the device. Finally, with casualties in the billions, the Drakonians retreated through the portal and fired the weapon, which was set to collapse the Ichiri universe entirely. Aftermath The Ichiri universe dissolved, taking with it uncountable numbers of the Ichiri. While the Drakonians believed that they had completely destroyed their longtime foe, they did not realize that trillions of Ichiri survived, spread out through other universes and galaxies. When the weapon was activated, it also began to damage the universe the Drakonians had created, causing parts of it to dissolve as well. This lead to the deaths of the Emperor and Empress, igniting the Drakonian civil war over succession. This universe eventually merged back into the Appearance universe around the end of the civil war. Category:Wars involving Drakonia Category:List of D articles Category:Wars in 2011